


Down Time

by AtomicPeach116



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Awkwardness, Drama & Romance, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Partial Nudity, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicPeach116/pseuds/AtomicPeach116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were wandering around the Sanctuary,when you catch sight of Landan the Axeman. So you decide to pass some down time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so sorry for any miss spelled words! No spoilers!  
> ENJOY!! Comments are welcome :D
> 
> Monsieur = Sir/Mister  
> Chérie = My dear/honey/sweetheart  
> S'il vous plaît = Please  
> Mademoiselle = Miss/madam  
> Vas te faire encule = Fuck you

There you were, waiting silently for your target to unknowingly approach. You were hiding on a ledge on the side of a building; it was time, your target was in range. You leapt from the building with your hidden blade out and ready to meet flesh. Like that, you were on top of the target digging you hidden blade deep into the targets neck. A squirt of blood had shot across your partly hooded face and down your arm that was wielding the blade.

Once the target took their last breath, you sighed - examining your handy work- when the sound of guards brought you out of thought. You quickly and flawlessly stood and ran back toward and up the building you had jumped from. As you disappeared over the building you could hear the alarmed voices of the guards slowly fading away as you leap and ran across roof tops.

It had been a few weeks since your last target. So you had been passing the time with whoever wasn’t on a contract. You were wandering around the Sanctuary when Landan caught your eye. You knew it was him from the large ax he always had and by his sleeves that were rolled up to over his larger bisceps, with his stripped green vest straining between his wide set shoulders.

You walked up to Landan, playfully nudging him as he was cleaning his axe. He looked down at with a broad smile, revealing his-little longer that normal- canine teeth, that drove you crazy. You loved the way he looked with is strong jaw, and short black hair, matching perfectly with his rough goatee.

“Need help with anything, Chérie ?” Landan asked looking down at you with his friendly dark brown eyes, while still broadly smiling.

“No, just restless, is all”

“Well you haven’t gone on a contract in what 3 weeks” Landan said bluntly, with his concentration back on his axe. You continued to watch until he had finished. Afterwards, he invited to have a few drinks with him, you accepted gratefully.

You could never hold your wine like Landan could. You ended up drinking more than you should have and Landan insisted on taking you back to your chambers. You reluctantly agreed, but as you and Landan were slowly making your way out, you saw a very attractive man you had not seen before. He was sitting over in the corner with a few of your fellow brothers.

You stumbled from your- some what- straight path to walk over to the group of men, all the while stumbling over your own feet and every table and chair in your path. Landan kept you from falling on your face more times than you could count.

When you had finally reached the table you fell into an open chair next to the attractive man, rather than gracefully sit. You hadn't realized that as you fell into the chair you had put your hand out to brace yourself. Your hand was lying on the man’s chest. Their chest was well toned, you could feel it twitch under your hand. Your face began to turn a bright red as you lifted your hand off him. Landan stood behind you, rolling his eyes at school-girl like behavior.

All the men at the table were laughing, except the man you had come over to see. He just sat there looking you over with an amused look and a smirk lying on his delicious looking lips. He was even more attractive up close! He wore a long navy blue coat over a very flattering uniform, and had a red scarf tied loosely around his neck. His hair pulled back and had a lean jaw that was covered in light stubble. You caught yourself staring when he began to speak, still smirking.

“Hello, mademoiselle, I don’t believe we have met”

You just sat there for a moment; you had strange feeling in your stomach. Was it.... oh no! You put your hands over your mouth as you got up swiftly and took off toward the door. You didn't make it far thanks to a chair that was sticking out from a table. You tripped and fell on your hands and knees. Before you knew you it, you threw up.

Landan approached you and kneeled, while placing a gentle hand on your back and began to rub softly. Once you had finished you stood up,Landan with a caring-slightly worried- smile as he wiped your hair out of your face. He then said ”let’s get you to bed” as he scoped you into his arms. You nestled your throbbing head into his large muscular chest, as you slowly closed your eyes feeling the pain of you head stomach, along with all the embarrassing things began to you fade away, as you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get all little awkward when you wake up with Arno in your room and Landan barging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so sorry for any miss spelled words! No spoilers!  
> ENJOY!! Comments are welcome :D
> 
> Monsieur = Sir/Mister  
> Chérie = My dear/honey/sweetheart  
> S'il vous plaît = Please  
> Mademoiselle = Miss/madam  
> Vas te faire encule = Fuck you

You awoke-extremely hung over- lying in your large queen sized bed. You were a little disappointed to open your eyes and see no one-Landan- lying next you. The more you passed your time with Landan the more you wanted to call him yours. You loved everything about him, his protectiveness over you and how he was naturally dominant over almost everyone, and how he looked. 

You hadn’t been aware of a tall, slim figure leaning against your wardrobe, in the corner of your spacious room. You assumed it was Landan just keeping a close eye on you. Your head hurt so much, you just gave him a sleepy, half hearted smile. He than began to slowly approach your bed.

As soon as the light hit his face you knew it was absolutely was not Landan. You could vaguely remember seeing him the night before. You shot straight up into a sitting position and pushed yourself against the headboard, ready to roll off the bed if he’d try anything.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, I am Arno Victor Dorian, mademoiselle. I believe we met last night, but you ‘left’ before you could tell me your name”

“Oh ummm my name is (Y/N), please leave, misure Arno, I’m going to clean myself up”, you said as you stood up still weery of Arno. As you did so, you noticed that you were only in your under garments. You began to severely blush, as you caught Arno staring at you with a faint smirk. Quickly you snatched the sheet off your bed and wrapped yourself in it. 

“Stop staring at me and leave”, you yelled with as much dignity that you could muster up. 

“Fine, Chérie, but you were the one who started the flirting” he said as he turned around on his heels toward the door. 

This angered you extremely. Maybe because of your hangover? You couldn't help it when you exploded. 

“That is completely absurd, I did no such thing!”

“Yes you did, you touched my chest, and then began to blush” he said turning back to face you with a charming, yet very annoying smirk. 

“I’d hardly call that flirting, it was an accident”

“Sure it was” Arno said teasingly, turning back from facing you to open the door to the hall. 

Unexpectedly the door Arno was reaching for burst open and it hit him square in the mouth. Arno fell to the floor with a hand caressing his mouth.   
You looked up from Arno to confront who had burst through your door. The Axeman stood in the doorway his jaw and fists were clenched tightly closed. You got distracted before you could ask him what that was all about. You couldn’t help but notice that he was shirtless. Landan wasn't wearing his usual shirt and vest. You couldn’t stop staring at his strong chest that rippled,-when he clenched his fists-, apparent six-pack, and his large V. His pants hung a little low revealing where his ‘happy-trail’ originated from. 

Your face was bright red and mouth hung open slightly as you clenched your thighs together. Your breath became heavy as you continued to stare. You hadn’t noticed before then just how much of an affect Landan had on you. 

You were brought out of your trance as Landan spoke loud and out of breath. He must have been teaching the new apprentices when he heard you raise your voice at Arno. 

“Are you all right madamosile (Y/N)” he said looking you over as he took large steps across your chambers, so he could get a better look of you. You took a small step back as he got a little close. After all you were in your undergarments and had a sheet wrapped around you, that was see through. Landan’s eyes had a spark of surprise when you took a step away from him. He hadn’t even noticed Arno still lying of the floor trying to get some strength to stand up. 

All anger had drifted from Landan as he lifted his hand up to you cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb. You glanced up into his dark brown eyes, while noticing his charming yet soft smile that lay naturally in his lips. His mouth was outlined so perfectly from his rough goatee that was in need of being trimmed. 

You began to relax as you closed you eyes and leaned your head further into his soft touch. You could feel his gentle breath brush against your lips. Your breath hitched as he put his free arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his naked chest that was covered in scares from the past. He smelled of leather, sweat, and sweet wine. His lips brushed against yours. You wanted him, no needed him to connect his lips to yours but was quickly interrupted by a loud noise from behind him that made you jump, with a squeak escaping from your mouth. He flawlessly turned around and pushed you behind him before you could even comprehend what he was doing.

The noise had come from Arno. He had bumped into a pile of books sitting on a small table next to the door way that was still wide open from Landan’s entrance. Arno stood in the doorway swaying back and forth and blinking to try and regain his vision.

“What are you doing!” Landan roared with annoyance. As you stood behind him, you could see his muscles ripple down his back. You knew this was not going to be good. 

“Well, I was trying to leave” Arno said as he spit blood on the floor.

“Why were you trying to leave… wait, why were you in here!” Landan was fuming as he spoke. Arno just pointed behind Landan’s back, toward you. Landan stepped to the side, and turned his head toward you. So he could keep an eye on both you and Arno.

“Why was misure Arno in here”, Landan said with a bit of hurt in his eyes, but was quickly covered with anger. Dang this sure was getting awkward. 

“He was already in here when I woke up, he was just keeping an eye on me while you were gone” you replied glancing at Arno, who had a bit of surprise in his eyes that you had covered for him and not ratted him out. You just gave a snoby look at him as Landan turned his head to look at Arno. He seemed to be satisfied by your answer and gave an apologetic look at you and walked over to Arno. He gave Arno hardy pat on the back while he broadly smiled. By the suddenness-of more of a smack than a pat- Arno choked on the blood in his mouth, as he began to cough and taking a step forward. 

“I’m just going to leave you two to talk, until we meet again, Chérie” Arno said clearing his throat and sent a wink in your direction. Landan’s smile had disappeared at Arno’s unneeded wink, which made your face turn a light shade of red. 

“Vas te faire encule”, Landan stated as he pushed Arno out of your room. Arno was laughing as he regained his balance, and sent another wink your direction. Landan was annoyed once again and reached for Arno, but ducked he before the fairly larger Axaman could grab him and took off down the long narrow hallway. 

You had sprinted across the room before Landan could chase after him. You grabbed his forearm with both of your hands, letting the sheet fall to the ground. Landan turned to pull you off of him, but instead began to stare at your chest that was straining against your brazier. 

“Landan, s'il vous plaît, don’t hurt misure Arno” you pleaded, still holding firmly.

He reluctantly took his eyes from your chest, to your face. You could see lust beginning to form in his eyes as he completely turned toward you, while swinging the door closed. You jumped from the slam of the door as you began to back up. You couldn't help but be a little frightened of Landan right now. He had a lustful and devious look in his eyes as he came toward you. After all you were still a virgin, you had always imagined sleeping with Landan, but never actually thought you ever would. You weren't sure how he would take it, and you felt almost ashamed that you were. 

Your back was now pressed against the wall and Landan was pressed up against you. He was holding you against the wall with his hips pressed firmly against your lower stomach. You could feel his already hard member. He began to lick and bite your neck, in all the right places, as his hands traveled your body. His left hand rested on your ass, squeezing and rubbing, while his other hand knead you breast through you brazier. You let out a loud moan as pinched your hard nipple. You could feel him smile against you neck. 

“Landan…stop” you said reluctantly with a moan.

“Do you really want me too, Cherie”

“I've never slept with anyone before, i'm a virgin” you said as tears began to come to your eyes. You weren't sure why.

Landan stopped what he was doing, releasing you from the wall. He stared into your teary eyes before he spoke. 

“What…”

“S'il vous plaît, don’t make me say it again”

“Don’t cry” he said with a smile spreading across his face.

“You’re not upset?” 

“Why would I be, that just makes me want you more”, Landan spoke as he took you gently into his large muscular arms. Your face was resting against his naked chest, when he brought your face up to his with his hand.  
”I’ll be gentle, Cherie, promise” He said softly and wiped a tear off your cheek and gave you a deep and passionate kiss. His skillful tongue explored every part of your mouth, as your thoughts drifted away. You were lost in Landan’s kiss as you let him take you. That was when you realized you did truly love Landan the protective Axeman.


End file.
